Giant's Gloves
The Giant's Gloves , also known as the Titan's Gloves, Gigas Glove, Atlas Armlet, Zeus, or Giant's Ring , are a recurring set of gauntlets of the Giant variety in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They appear as mediocre armor that increases physical power, and appear paired with the Thief Gloves, which increase Speed in the earliest appearances. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Giant's Gloves are a medium rank armor and cast Saber if used as an item, which makes them extremely useful. It grants +6 Defense, +3 Weight, and can be found in the Sunken Shrine. Final Fantasy II The Giant's Gloves (Titan's Gloves in ''Origins), are a medium rank armor that grant +15 Defense, -17% Evade, +5% Magic Defense, and +10 Strength. They can be bought in Mysidia for 2,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy IV The Giant's Gloves (also called Zeus) are a medium rank armor that increase Stamina, Strength, and Defense by 10, and also provide protection from Mini and Giants. They can only be dropped from Ogres, Mad Ogres, and Steel Golems. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Giant's Gloves can be equipped by Cecil, Cid, and Edge while initially equipped on the latter. It can be dropped by Ogre and Steel Golem found in the Upper Section of the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 10, evasion of -1 with a bonus of +10 Strength & Stamina, and grants protection to Mini and Giants. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Giant's Gloves provide 10 Defense, -10% Evade, Attack +2, Strength +10 and Stamina +10. They are strong against Giant attacks. They can be dropped from Ogre, Adamantite Golem, Mad Ogre, Steel Golem. Final Fantasy V The Titan Gloves are the most powerful set of gauntlets and increase Stamina and Strength by 5, while decreasing Magic and Agility stats by 5. They also provide immunity to Mini, a +9 to Defense and +1 to Magic Defense, with a Weight of 10. They can be stolen from Azulmagia. Final Fantasy VI Gigas Glove is a relic that increases physical damage by 25% and does not stack. If the character whom Umaro tosses (Berserker Ring effect) has Gigas Glove equipped, the damage increase is applied to the toss. It can be bought for 5,000 gil at Albrook and Jidoor, found in Mt. Kolts, or by stolen from Hill Gigas. Final Fantasy VII The Gigas Armlet is a medium rank armor that increases Strength by 30. It can only be stolen from Gigas and dropped from Demons Gate. Final Fantasy XI An entire series of Gigas Bracelets appear and randomly drop off gigases of escalating strength. Any of the gigas Notorious Monsters listed below can also drop the basic Gigas Bracelets in addition to their named bracelet: *Gigas Bracelets are at level 30 and provide 9 Defense, +15 HP, +3 Strength, -2 Dexterity and Agility, and are dropped from Gigas Catapulter. *Ogygos's Bracelets are at level 40 and provide 11 Defense, +20 HP, +5 Strength, -3 Dexterity and Agility, and are dropped from Ogygos. *Enkelados's Bracelets are at level 50 and provide 14 Defense, +25 HP, +7 Strength, -4 Dexterity and Agility, and are dropped from Enkelados. *Pallas's Bracelets are at level 60 and provide 15 Defense, +35 HP, +9 Strength, -5 Dexterity and Agility, and are dropped from Pallas. *Alkyoneus's Bracelets are at level 70 and provide 16 Defense, +40 Strength, +11 Strength, -6 Dexterity and Agility, and are dropped from Alkyoneus. *Boor Bracelets are at level 109 and provide 59, +70 HP, +20 Strength, -13 Dexterity and Agility, and are dropped from ★Demolition Squad. All of the bracelets can be equipped in the hands slot by the Warrior, Monk, Red Mage, Thief, Paladin, Dark Knight, Beastmaster, Bard, Samurai, Ninja, Dragoon, Blue Mage, Corsair, Dancer, and Rune Fencer. There are also Gigas Gauntlets that drop off certain gigas family normal monsters, but these are not wearable by players and are primarily useful to be desynthesized into their base raw materials: Iron Ingots, Darksteel Ingots, and Buffalo Leather. Final Fantasy XIII Giant's Glove is an accessory that grants resistance to Debravery by 30% to 45%, depending on its level, and can be upgraded to the Warlord's Glove by using the Perovskite item. It can be bought at B&W Outfitters for 3,000 gil after reaching Vallis Media in Chapter 11 and are a reward for completing Mission 28. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Giant's Ring is an accessory that grants Attack +10% to the wearer. It is bought in for 500 gil in Urbeth and is dropped by Borgbear. Bravely Default Thief Gloves is an accessory that increases P.DEF by 6, M.DEF by 1, +10 STR, and -50 DEX. it can be bought in Starkfort for 1500 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Thief Gloves is an accessory that increases P.DEF by 6, M.DEF by 1, STR by 10, and -50 to DEX. It can be stolen from Gargantua. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Giant's Gloves is a level 85 gauntlet that provides +61 Defense, +36 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Pride of the Titans" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 27,220 gil, Dragon Gloves, Blessed Barding x4, and Purple Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Giant's Gloves is a level 90 gauntlet that provides +34 Bravery, +66 Defense, and 1/3 of the Pride of the Titans effect. It can be obtained by trading 155,700 gil, Battle Gloves, Titan's Tear, and Phantom's Hope x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Giant's Gloves (FFI) is an accessory that provides +20 ATK, +6 DEF, and auto-casts Saber at the start of the battle. It is obtained from the Final Fantasy I event, Mirage Tower. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Seiken Densetsu 3 The Gigas Glove is the ultimate weapon for the Dark most class of Kevin, the Dervish. It is a crude ochre reptile/dragon leather glove, with a rectangular strap of worn lumber placed at its knuckles. Gallery Giant's Gloves FFI Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy. Giant's Gloves FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. Giant's Gloves FFIV Art.jpg|Art from Final Fantasy IV. FFVI Gigas Glove Artwork.jpg|Artwork in Final Fantasy VI. FF7 Gigas armlet.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFT4HoL Giant's Ring Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFFOO Giant's Gloves (XIII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Giant's Gloves FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFBE Giant's Gloves FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFI. Etymology Category:Arm armor Category:Gauntlets